Mysterion
"The legendary Mysterion is different than his fellow superhero companions is one important way, he actually has a superpower. He can never die. Known by most as unassuming Kenny McCormick during the day, Mysterion might just be the hero South Park needs to set right the growing evil that lurks in the shadows." [https://southpark.ubisoft.com/game/en-gb/characters/ Official Web Site Mysterion is the superhero alter-ego of Kenny McCormick in ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole''. He fights in melee range and is a re-born Netherborn. When desperate he can assume the form of Dead Mysterion, giving him new abilities. Appearance and Personality Mysterion's costume is primarily two shades of purple. The body suit is lighter with a green 'M' in the center of the chest. His cape and hood are a darker purple. He wears a black eye mask and military green gloves. Attached to his hood above his forehead is a green question mark. It appears to be attached to the hood via a spring. His boots are brown. History Mysterion sided with the Freedom Pals during the civil war, however, he also took the problems of the town seriously and tries to fight crime. Mysterion made his first appearance in Civil War, accusing the Coon for his biased view on different superheroes. afterwards, he battled the Coon and Friends with Wonder Tweek and Tupperware, out-numbered and outmatched, he was defeated. He showed up again in Civil War 2, demanded the return of Doctor Timothy's phone, and he asked the Coon and Friends to stop investigating the Chamber of Commerce. Only greeted by the fake news created by the Coon that they already had a connection with Netflix. Doctor Timothy called the Coon's bluff after raping his mind, enraged, the Coon and Friends had the second battle with the Freedom Pals. At the start of the battle, Mysterion suggested the Coon Friends give up as they are "outmatched", However, he was defeated again along with his fellow Freedom Pals, even with many kindergardeners on their side. When the New Kid entered the Freedom Pals' base with Professor Chaos, Mysterion ambushed them and assumed that they were here to spy on Doctor Timothy's Secret work. Just as they were about to destroy the two intruders, Doctor Timothy appeared and gave a chance to the New Kid to prove the purity of their intentions. Mysterion guarded the working room,preventing anyone from going in. After the Shady Acres' mission, Freedom Pals accepted the New Kid as one of them. However, Mysterion still guarded the room, keeping the New Kid from going into the room to observe Doctor Timothy's work. On the third night, Mysterion led the New Kid to the police station, on the way, he expressed his intentions to save the town, and his empathy with the New Kid as they both had super powers (though he falsely thought that the New Kid's ability was the farting power alone). Having reached the police station, Mysterion ordered the New Kid and Toolshed to cause a diversion, before the Coon and Friends arrived and gave him a shock. Hesitated, Mysterion agreed to the plan to have Coon and Friends cause the diversion. When the New Kid reached the top floor, followed by all members of the Coon and Friends Tupperware, and Mysterion, Mysterion called all of the Freedom Pals to the top floor, embracing a Jared boss fight. Having defeated Shub-Niggurath, Coon and Friends left the scene, surprised, Mysterion caught up alongside other Freedom Pals. Having learnt that the New Kid played a trick on them, Mysterion became furious, attempted to destroy the New Kid, however, Doctor Timothy manipulated Coon and Friends to do the work, so Mysterion stayed beside, encouraging the manipulated to destroy the New Kid. After the defeat of Doctor Timothy, Mysterion revealed the true intentions of Doctor Timothy, creating a plan that is fair and inclusive. Then he accused the New Kid for attacking The Doctor, completely ignorant of the fact that the Doctor assaulted the New Kid in the first place. The next day, Mysterion called all the Freedom Pals to base, showing the severe damage that had happened to Doctor Timothy's franchise plan. Mysterion then worked with other superheroes to catch the Coon, went to the lab, he also went to the far future, as well as the past. Abilities Mysterion is unique among the playable characters, in that he has two distinct "forms". In his normal state, he uses powerful melee attacks that draw foes towards him, setting them up for punishment from his allies. Compared to other melee-focused heroes, his health is quite low...but this factors into his unique playstyle. If Mysterion's health is depleted (whether by his enemies, status, or his own Ultimate), his body is consumed by rats (preventing revival by normal means) as his spirit emerges as "Dead Mysterion". In this form, he gains an all-new moveset focused on debuffing his enemies with Chill, Defense Down, and Confuse. He also has a new Ultimate that allows him to return to life, healing allies near himself in the process. *'Demonic Fury' - Execute a punishing melee attack. *'Dread Rush' - Two-punch combo with reverse knockback. *'Dark Whisper' - Pull a foe and deal damage *'Cruel Fate' - Ultimate - Sacrifice self to damage enemies. Transforms into Dead Mysterion. Dead Mysterion *'Phantom Chill' - Haunt a foe, Chilling them with a touch. *'Marked for Death' - Apply Defense Down to an enemy. *'Spooked' - Confuse a foe with spectral terror. *'Mysterion Re-rising' - Ultimate - Return to life and heal adjacent allies. Quests Given Quotes Field/Story * "What a bunch of dicks." * "What are you assholes doing here?" * "Scrambles?" * "WHAT?!" * "THAT'S IT, NEW KID! WE'RE GONNA RIP YOU APART!" * "YOU FUCKING ANIMAL!" * "HOLY SHIT, DUDE!" * "We don't have time for this! Stand aside! We have to get to Cartman!" * "WE KNOW WHAT YOU'RE UP TO, FATASS!" * 'WE AREN'T PLAYING ANYMORE! WE KNOW EVERYTHING! SHOW US YOUR LEFT HAND!" * "SHOW US YOUR FUCKING LEFT HAND!" * "COME ON! WE CAN STILL STOP THIS FUCKER!" * "I have no fucking idea." * "I heard about what you did for Tweek and Craig. You're all right, Butthole." Battle * Selected ** "Let's settle this." ** "Mysterion!" ** "Present." * Battle start ** "Today is the last day of the rest of your life." * Turn start ** "It's time." ** "If I'm not your worst nightmare...I aspire to be." ** "Make way for Mysterion." ** "This is my time." ** "Prepare to meet your end." * Turn start, low health ** "I...can't...be defeated." ** "I...can't...die. But you can!" * New Kid turn start, Civil War ** "You're on the wrong side of this, New Kid." ** "Think about what you're doing, New Kid!" * Attacking ** "No mercy." * After attacking ** "Today you crossed paths with the wrong immortal fourth grader." * After using Demonic Fury ** "Fate brought us together so that I could tear you apart." * Using Dread Rush, Dark Whisper, or Cruel Fate ** "You won't see me coming." ** "Here we go." * After using Dread Rush ** "You have no idea what you're dealing with." ** "It's only gonna get worse." * Using Suicide Pact, Civil War ** "Here we go." * After ally attacking ** "Yes...hasten their journey to the hereafter." ** "That looked painful." ** "Brutal. I like it." * After New Kid attacking ** "You're doing good work, New Kid... Fate's work." ** "Fear the Butthole!" * After Mosquito using Pandemic Pestilence ** "Fate can be cruel, and kind of icky." * After a Timefart ** "Butthole sure has some violent gas." ** "You don't get to go." ** "There was more to that fart than meets the eye." * After a Timefart summon ** "We're up to our necks in Buttholes." ** "Another Butthole, huh? Why not." * Healing item on ally ** "Heal up." * Healed or shielded ** "Thank you." * Reviving ** "You need this more than me." * Attacked ** "Crap." ** "I...will remember that." ** "You don't want to hit me again." ** "Curses." ** "Damn you!" ** "I felt that." ** "Shit." * Ally attacked ** "Show no weakness!" ** "You don't look so great." * Defeated ** "Oh, right, Mysterion's dead, you guys." * Bleeding ** "I guess bloodshed was inevitable." * Victory ** "Retribution but with Inclusion!" ** "This was only going to end one way." * Dialogue ** With Call Girl, after using Demonic Fury *** Call Girl: "Mysterion, you're a beast!" Mysterion: "Well you know, I have been working out." ** With Call Girl, after using Dread Rush *** Call Girl: "I bet the Mysterion fan page is blowing up!" Mysterion: "That's why I'm getting a movie in Phase 1!" ** With Fastpass, ally attacking *** Mysterion: "Today you crossed paths with the wrong immortal fourth grader." Fastpass: "That was some dark shit, man." ** With Fastpass, after using Demonic Fury *** Fastpass: "You're a pretty intense dude, Mysterion." Mysterion: "I got a lot on my mind." *** Mysterion: "Fate brought us together so that I could tear you apart." Fastpass: "That was some dark shit, man." ** With Fastpass, after ally attacking *** Mysterion: "Weep not for thine enemies. They're, like, total assholes." Fastpass: "That was some dark shit, man." ** With Fastpass, after Fastpass attacking *** Mysterion: "Live fast and die young. You have the right idea, Fastpass." Fastpass: "Yeah, I learned that one from a Family Circus strip." ** With Human Kite, after using Demonic Fury *** Human Kite: "Wow, dude, it's like you have zero fear of death." Mysterion: "I'm not the one who needs to be afraid." ** With Human Kite, ally attacked *** Human Kite: "I'll make them pay for that!" Mysterion: "No, vengence will be mine alone." ** With Professor Chaos, after attacking *** Professor Chaos: "We should totally team up!" Mysterion: "Mysterion works alone." Professor Chaos: "Really? I mean, we're kinda working together right now." Mysterion: "Mysterion works alone." Professor Chaos: "Well, ok then." *** Professor Chaos: Gee whiz, Mysterion, you're really cool." Mysterion: "I know." ** With Super Craig, after using Dread Rush *** Super Craig: "You're so melodramatic, dude." Mysterion: "I got a lot of pathos." Super Craig: "You should get that looked at." ** With Toolshed, after attacking *** Toolshed: "Not sure those powers of yours are up to code." Mysterion: "I am not bound by your natural laws." ** With Toolshed, after Toolshed using Drillslinger *** Mysterion: "Fight or fail, what does it matter? You'll be dust in a hundred years anyway." Toolshed: "Oh, god, you're right!" **'Fighting Jared, after he speaks' ***”I’m gonna kick your ass!” ***”You’ve got a lot of bad karma coming your way.” **'Attacked by Jared' ***"What a waste of a perfectly good sandwich." * Uncategorized ** "We have to end this now!" ** "Death is coming. Better run." ** "See you in hell, you guys." Gallery 20180222115937_1.jpg|Mysterion confronting Coon and Friends in 'Civil War'. 20180302122538_1.jpg|Mysterion making his appearance to Professor Chaos and The New Kid inside the Freedom Pals Base in 'The Chaos Gambit'. 20180302122934_1.jpg|Mysterion guarding the secret room of Freedom Pals Base in 'The Chaos Gambit'. 20180302122914_1.jpg|Mysterion unlocked as an Ally in 'The Chaos Gambit'. Trivia * The Freedom Pals trailer has a scene of Mysterion meeting the New Kid in front of the cinema, inviting them to join the Freedom Pals, featuring his fire cracker escape, that never appears in the game. * Mysterion originally has a side quest in the game, which involves dragging the New Kid to the cemetery and help rescue his sister Karen from being transformed into a Vampire. The battle background later appeared in the Danger Deck. * Despite having 50 health as “Dead Mysterion”, Mysterion is presumably invincible in this stage. **It is also worth noting that if all other team members are killed while Mysterion is in “Dead Mysterion” mode, the player will receive an instant Game Over. References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters voiced by Matt Stone Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Freedom Pals Category:4th Graders Category:Buddies